True Colours
by ChaosHex
Summary: What if harry had a sister? They have a hidden past. the golden twins arn't so golden. Muggle and Magic united as the world learns the truth about their past. Dark! Mature Themes! SLASH! HPGW Xover. 1x2 3x4 5xocc Hpx?
1. Crucio

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE OTHER IDEAS I USE IN MY STORY. SO YOU CANT SUE ME

NER NER NE NER NER………**:-p**

_**This story is dedicated to my lil sis may she enjoy it …….and encourage me to up date**_

True Colours

* * *

"You are forcing me, Potter… I do not want to," said Umbridge, still moving restlessly on the spot. "But sometimes circumstances justify the use… I am sure the Minister will understand that I had no choice…."

Millicent Bulstrode was watching her with a hungry expression on her face.

"The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue," said Umbridge quietly.

Harry simply stared Professor Umbridge in the eyes his gaze seemed to taunt her. Saying 'go on curse me … I dare you'

No!" shrieked Hermione. "Professor Umbridge, it's illegal!"

But Umbridge took no notice. There was a nasty, eager, excited look on her face that Harry had never seen before. She raised her wand, and lazily pointed it at different parts of his body, as thought trying to decide which area would hurt the most.

"Yes," she said softly. "What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him. He never knew it was I who ordered the Dementors after Potter last summer, but he was thrilled to have the chance to expel him, all the same. Pity he had to wriggle his way out of it."

As Umbridge focused her wand to curse him Harry slipped his arms from his robes, freeing him from there confining folds.

"You sent the Dementors after me" Stated Harry calmly.

This seemed to snap Professor Umbridge out of her daze, and she glared spitefully at Harry.

"Somebody had to shut you up, and naturally, I was the one who had to do it," she aimed her small, short wand at Harry's forehead. The anger on her face vanished, and was instead replaced by a somewhat happy look.

"You won't get away this time, Potter. This time, you will pay for telling lies." Her eyes widened in excitement, and she inhaled deeply.

"_Crucio!" _She spat

Even as the curse flew Harry was smoothly dodging the curse. As the red beam hit were he was standing seconds before Harry was brutally disarming Umbridge by snapping her wand arm.

"Harry" Hermione breathed, as she Ron Ginny and Neville paled at the crack of bones and brutality of the attack.

Luna simply stared at Draco Malfoy who had shock and excitement written all over his face.

Seeming to shake himself out of his stupor Draco spoke two words that started the chain reaction that would eventually change the wizarding world.

* * *

Owari

Please Read n Review ……. I need the encouragement

Ja

Jei


	2. 06!

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE OTHER IDEAS I USE

True Colours

* * *

Thoughts: aloha

Parseltounge: _aloha_

* * *

__

_Last time:_

_Seeming to shake himself out of his stupor Draco spoke two words that started the chain reaction that would eventually change the wizarding world._

* * *

"06?" Draco's voice was shocked.

Everyone in the room turned to stare at him, yet he looked coolly at Harry.

Harry turned around realising his shirt was loose and they could see his brand.

FLASHBACK

Harry was restrained in a pair of gundiam cuffs, his wrists were rubbed raw and he was bleeding from myriads of cuts all over his body. The majority of the cuts were the results of a 30 minute torture session involving a cat o nine tails and his back. His clothes were in tatters, he was barley decent. A pilot captured by OZ was given a lot of incentive to talk yet he was silent… not even a scream had passed his lips. He hung from his writs worn out and wracked with pain and bleeding heavily. His captor walked in front of him holding a glowing poker. The poker was driven into the back of his right hip. It was the outline of two numbers 06. The definition of his life

END FLASHBACK

How the hell does he no. none in this world should no that scar. He looked Draco in the eye and said "how do you no Malfoy?" even as he said this he was taking a curved dagger from his boot.

Draco hurriedly cried "my father told me. He is a friend of Dr J. you know him better as Assistant M. I know only because I was to be a contact within the wizarding world."

Harry nodded in acceptance and lowered the dagger.

"Release my friends please. I had no idea you know of operation meteor and the current situation, I would have hung out with you" Harry laughed "where do you and your allies stand Draco?"

"Harry why are you talking to this filthy death eater!" exclaimed Ron. Neville was looking appalled and betrayed as he went to stand next to Ron facing Harry.

BANG! The door flew into the wall as an anxious Jade Alatáriël Potter burst into the room. "Status 06?"

"Acceptable" replied Harry "Draco knows. His father is M."

"What in hell is going on?" asked a bemused Hermione Granger

All three turned to face the rest of the room. Everyone was staring at them. The Slytherin's were calculating (Blaize) to dumbfounded (Goyle). Luna was mistily staring at the portraits of past headmasters while Ginny and Hermione looked confused. Ron and Neville were furious and red faced.

Good thing Ron and Neville don't have their wands. They look mad enough to curse thought Harry as he walked over to the desk and gathered said wands. "Not here. The walls have ears literally, come with us I'll tell you what you need no once we are somewhere safer" replied Jeiden.

They all shuffled nervously, Ginny suddenly darted forward n gathered their wands from Harry. As soon as Hermione had her wand she waved it at the door, slamming it closed. She then muttered _"tygrra Ullas." _"no you will explain now, you can go nowhere until I release the spell" Ron smirked adding fess up traitors"

Jade and Harry laughed, "Sorry 'Mione but that wont keep us here, you will have to follow us if you want answers." They turned towards the door. With sharp short movements, Harry drew a symbol on the door it glowed briefly with a soft golden light as the door clicked open revealing the spiral staircase beneath. Draco and the twins' descended and exited the stair well.

Hermione looked at the others shock written all over her face then turning she hurried over to the door and down the stairs. Ginny followed the Slytherin's out of the office. As they drew level with Draco at the end of the corridor Ron Neville and Luna caught up.

"Well come on" Draco insisted impatiently "They said to meet them at moaning Myrtles bathroom ASAP, and no Crabb I don't know much more than you…. This is something I HAVE to no. I can't believe they hid this for so long! How has Dumbledore not noticed! Come on!" He then began to lead the group toward the second floor girls' bathroom.

As they entered the bathroom, they herd a hissing noise followed by a low grating. Ron and Ginny paled as they realised their destination, the chamber of secrets.

They all slid down the pipe in quick succession. Harry was the last as he had to close the entrance to the chamber.

When Ron slid out of the pipe he was pleasantly surprised to land on a mound of cushions in a clean well lit entrance way. He scrambled out of the way towards Jade.

Harry emerged into the room and began to lead them down the passage. At the opposite end he hissed "_open_" to the serpent guardians of the door. In acceptance it slowly creaked open. When fully open Draco took the lead by stepping into the resulting chamber.

Eyes widening in shock as he and the others looked up at the two 50 foot giant robots sitting against the back wall. Hermione turned around and gasped "Gundams you have gundams"

Harry and Jade just smirked as they said "the mainly white is Icestrike and the mainly black is Chaoshex."

"I pilot Strike and am known as 06" Harry continued

Jeiden took over saying "I am 07 pilot to Hex. Sirius is fine by the way guys I contacted him before I reached the office. Since we don't have to go rescue him we shall commence with the explanation. We'll be beginning at the start so it might take awhile, you might want to make your selves comfortable."

Blaize conjured an arm chair and promptly sat down, every one else soon followed. This crated a semi circle around the two gundams.

The twins sat in front of their respective gundams. They were arranged in a lose circle. Next to Harry there was Draco, then Crabb, Millicent, Goyle, Theodore Nott, Pansy, Blaize, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione and then Jade.

Harry then started to explain what was taking place and had taken place. "Our story begins when we are left on the door step of our relatives, the Dursley's ….

* * *

Owari

A huge Thanx to **Makurayami Ookami **and **yournombrehere** for reviewing

It made my day : D (I no I am easily amused btw)

Hope you all enjoy this instalment more to follow soon as my lil sis wants to no what happens too. Don't worry I'm getting there Cariad.

**Please read and review as I appreciate the feed back**

Ja

Jei


	3. Your A What?

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE OTHER IDEAS I USE

NOR DO I OWN ANY OF DAVID GAMMELS CHARACTERS OR IDEAS!

True Colours

* * *

Thoughts: aloha

Parseltounge: _aloha_

* * *

__

_Last time:_

_Harry then started to explain what was taking place and had taken place. "Our story begins when we are left on the door step of our relatives, the Dursley's …._

* * *

"We were awakened when found by our Aunt Petunia the next morning; it was the start of one of the darker areas of our past. Later that day our Uncle Vernon took us to the shuttle port and abandoned us on the first unguarded shuttle. A Private shuttle destined for the black space between colonies L2 and L4, we are lucky to have survived the shuttle was a food transporter therefore, no life support. We survived on our magic alone for 24 hours. Due to this huge drain on our magic we were left unconscious..." Harry was cut off abruptly

"WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ANITHING HARRY" raged Ron

"Shut up and you will find out weasel" Theo drawled "Please continue Potter"

"The shuttle docked with a satellite exactly half way between the two colonies. We were found by Heaven and Hell. As we were between the two rivals they would each take care of one of us.

I was on the side nearest to hell so I was raised by heaven. I was renamed Hazrien Gabriel 'Sakuyo' Arashi, I hold the title 'The Demon Prince of heaven, Lord Raiden. Heaven is Colony L6, the hidden colony within the L4 sector. Few people know how to get there, although everyone on L4 learns of its existence."

"Harry, why are you a 'Demon prince'" Hermione questioned.

"Well 'Mione I am a demon because I come from the demon side of the shuttle, hell. I was adopted by Raphael the warrior, and Gabriel, the protector. They are the two kings of heaven." Harry stated. Then smiling he said "Jade's turn!"

"I was found on the heaven side of the shuttle so naturally I was raised by the demons in hell. My title is 'Hell's angel, princess Azrael' the 'Shi No Tenshi'. My true name is Jeiden kali 'Sakhmet' Arashi.

Hell lye's deep within colony L2. Hidden from most people yet the whole underworld of L2 frequently visits for … business. Hell is also known as L7, this is slightly ironic because of the old rhyme '7th Heaven', 7 is associated with heaven yet the name of hell. Amusing, no?

We were both adopted through a blood adoption therefore we look a little different and have inherited some other gifts than those of the Evans and Potter lines. We'll tell you about those later.

After we were separated I was taken before Lucifer the high king of hell, he rules with his two lovers Nilaihah and Balthazar. After much deliberation I was adopted by the Sinful Trinity, using a blood ritual I am their daughter by blood, spirit, magic and soul.

I was raised as a princess. Yet I was not sheltered, only protected when I could not protect myself. I was taught self defence from a young age, this included swords, daggers, martial arts, guns, pole arms and the weapons of a lady.

FLASHBACK

A young girl was stood in a large yard a single scabbard adorned her back. Surrounded by 3 boys and an older man she stood immobile in the centre. The boys all held two swords, the older man held a small crossbow. They readied themselves as she sunk into a readied position drawing her weapons as she did. Two swords were drawn from the single scabbard, loosed by pressing the blood ruby and emerald studs. One sword was gold, the other silver; both were lit by the setting sun, blades illuminated by fire. They were the legendary swords of Night and Day. Her opponents felt a shiver run down their back at the sight of the swords, the blades of the Skilganon the dammed, rumoured enchanted by the legendry dark sorceress, the old woman, Hewla. With speed the boys struck as the man began to fire bolt after bolt. The girl cut them from the air before engaging the boys in combat. Leaping and twirling she parried every cut, as if triggered by an unseen switch she viciously parted the boys from their swords. Using the swords she pinned the bowman to the yard wall. At the same time she held two of the boys at sword point, while sitting on the other. With a bright smile on her face she turned to face the bowman and called out "You lose!" the man laughed "that we do Tenshi"

END FLASHBACK

I was proficient in all these forms by my 12 birthday. I continued to train in secret while at Hogwarts. Through out my childhood I visited heaven, Haz had to be tormented after all.

Here Harry had to laugh at the stunned look on Hermione's face as Jei stated that simple fact.

"Don't try to understand my sister, professionals have tried and failed. Some of the professionals were mentally traumatised state after talking to jei." Harry gasped out around the laughter that was trying to break free due to the incredulous looks on the slytherins faces.

Harry stopped laughing and nervously said "right lets get on with the history lesson before Jei does something I'll regret, and yes I do mean I'll regret as it will most likely involve some form of violence against my person."

"I was also raised as a royal, my education focused on the diplomacy and peace but fighting was not neglected. I'm as proficient as Jei is with...How should I put this?.. 'terrorist' skills such as explosives and hacking. We where"

Harry was suddenly cut off as a light shone from the cockpit of chaoshex as the sound of linkin Park and Jay Z's Numb/Encore filled the chamber. "What the hell are you waiting for?"

* * *

owari minna

finally this is finished im so sorry that i have not updated sooner but the exams got on tp of me and other problems just got me down i promise to upade at least once every two weeks at for a while before my next exams.

For the love of the gods will you please review I need to know what you people think

ja

jei


	4. Uh oh your in trouble

FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE OTHER IDEAS I USE

SOME CHARACTERS MAY BE OCC AT TIMES PLESE DONT YELL AT ME

**True Colours**

* * *

****

Thoughts: aloha

Parseltounge: _aloha_

* * *

__

_Last time:_

_Harry was suddenly cut off as a light shone from the cockpit of chaoshex as the sound of linkin Park and Jay Z's Numb/Encore filled the chamber. "What the hell are you waiting for?"_

* * *

At the first sound both pilots had jumped to their feet. Harry sat back down as Jei climbed up to her cockpit. Ducking into the small control centre she shut the door.

Sitting down Jei accepted the call from Altron. In doing so a rather battered looking Wufei Chang appeared on screen smirking he spoke "Onna mission is completed a full success. The others and I are fine, though Maxwell has concussion Yuy is looking after him. Barton, Winner and I only have cuts and bruises, so their is no need to worry."  
Jei replied "You really alright Fei? You better not be playin' me again, if you are I am so gunna kick your ass"  
He smirked as an unholy light lit his eyes "Tenshi you wouldn't kick my ass you think it's too sexy, but I only have scratches it's an injustice that you don't believe me."  
Jei laughed "Darlin' you have been hanging around with Duo too much though you may have a point, I can think of ways to get revenge though. I bet Duo and Kat would help."  
Fei frowned "Onna that is just low and an injustice. I'll make sure you are properly punished my storm."  
Smirking she stated "You'll have to wait a while, about 6 weeks. Unlucky Ryu"  
He laughed "depending on your point of view, luckily or unluckily you will be seeing us all soon about 5 days to a week"  
"I better fill you in then..." Jei proceeded to tell him the present situation at hogwarts.

Climbing down from chaoshex Jeiden had a huge smile on her face. "Mission accomplished. Status Acceptable, 02 has a mild concussion. Oh and they will be hear in about a week so can you protect me from Fei. I think we are staying together over the summer too." Haz nodded "I'm looking forward to seeing them again it's been about a month since we were all together last and that wasn't for very long. what did you say to Fei this time, and no I will not get in between you two its, hazardous. Do you think we can help duo to provide entertainment as it is a family tradition and all. I'm sure Quatre will help not to sure bout the others though." smirking he continued "we're sure to have some good ideas though. Whoever helps."  
Jei grinned" Of course we will, I'm sure if we ask just right we can get the others to agree; if only to keep our stealth skills sharp."

Hermione cut in "What are you talking about. I can't believe you two are murderers, you seemed so nice"

Luna, Ginny and Neville looked shocked. As they processed what Hermione had said their faces visibly twisted into looks of loathing and hate.

Ron sat their looking smug "I knew I was right last year I admit you had me fooled though Potter, your just a pair of slimy snakes. I bet you work for You-No-Who. Though I would still take a taste of your sister. Ron turned to Jei and looked her up and down leering at her chest "mighty fine you are"

Jei touched her left wrist, flicking her right hand out she launched the needle she now held. She hit Ron in the side of the neck knocking him out instantly. He slumped in his chair. The slytherins looked impressed while the others paled.

Draco shook his head as he smirked "They would be missed, that means you can't enforce the usual rule. I suggest the 'Silence of secrets' charm. It stops people talking about your secrets and is almost untraceable. The incantation is _Secto Silencio_ your move your wrist to the east then jab and flick the handle up keeping the tip as still as possible. The strength of the charm depends on how still you can hold the tip of your wand.

Ginny tried to look brave as she stammered "wwhats ... the ussualll rrule?"

Harry smirked "Who ever looks upon the face of a gundam must die. They are the closest guarded secret as are the identities of the pilots. We have no urge to participate in another interrogation. Draco the charm will include all of you but the Slyths and your self will still be able to talk about it the others." Harry stepped back as he finished speaking

Jei pointed her wand at the group "Secto Silencio" A glazed look appeared in the eyes. This lasted for about half a second for the Slytherins but the Gryffindors' where held under the spell for much longer as the specifics took hold they could not speak of what they had learnt.

The spell was full strength only the strongest of wizards would be able to over come it.

The Thirteen recipients of the charm stood up and prepared to leave. "You are not any friend of mine murderer!" Ron stated after he was revived.

He stalked towards the exit. Neville, Ginny, Luna and Hermione all turned with him the silent gesture confirming that they too were no longer friends with the teen terrorists.

Draco simply stated "We're here for the both of you and the others when they arrive."

The other slytherins nodded as they also turned and began to leave the chamber.

Walking after the Slyths Harry blanched as he realised what Jei had said "The others are coming. That means Relena will follow. Gods help us. The worst case scenario Marquise will follow and we will get arrested again.

Jei stopped still as she thought of something shocking.

Running to catch up with Draco she caught up to him just before he left the bathroom "Dray please tell me you aren't related to the queen bitch Relena."

Draco turned and monotonously stated "yes I am, love her nick name, hate mine don't call me that. Why?"

Harry had caught up and heard Draco's comments with a smirk he answered "She will probably come for a visit her precious 'hero' will be here after all"

Draco summed up their feelings in one word "shit"

* * *

Owari

please review I really want to know if you like my storys and I need any criticism you can give as it helps.

Also suggest a pairing for harry please.

All are welcome

Ja

Jei


	5. The Waiting Game

I THINK _FAN_FICTION SAYS IT ALL

SOME CHARACTERS MAY BE OCC AT TIMES PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME

True Colours

* * *

Thoughts: aloha

Spells:_ aloha_

Parseltounge: _aloha_

* * *

Last time:-

_Draco summed up their feelings in one word "shit" _

_Stepping out of the bath room they all split up. Each was looking forward yet dreading the next few coming weeks. _

_

* * *

_

Harry spoke "See you in the morning Draco; I hope we are friends, a lot has changed. Come on sis' we have a bitch to deal with."

After bidding Draco good night Harry turned and walked of towards the Umbridge's office. Jei waved at Draco before following her brother.

When they arrived at the office they entered and Harry began to straighten the office.

Jei crouched by the unconscious toad. From her robes she withdrew four vials, straightening the broken arm as she coaxed her to drink the first potion. It would mend the bones. The second and third potions where then forced down her throat. The first would numb all pain, while the second was a dark potion that allowed the brewer to change the memories of the drinker.

Glancing over at Harry she saw him nod, at his acceptance she settled in to a trance. This state of mind let her to change Umbridge's memories.

They would now show that no one was caught but she did see them running away. When the memories were implanted Jei made the toad woman drink the final potion that would erase all traces of memory modification.

Harry turned and started off towards the tower.

Jei settled Umbridge in her chair, before walking out the door, locking it behind her.

Stepping through the portrait hole Harry stiffened as he saw Hermione standing in the middle of the room before the fire. Walking forward Harry reached the char nearest the fire before sitting and facing her, Jei was resting her arms on the back of his chair.

"Granger?" she intoned.

Looking pensive Hermione started to explain why she was their "When I was on vacation last summer I bought a few vials of the memorandum delitrious potion. We discussed the situation; the others have taken their doses already. I will take mine momentarily. The memory replacements will start from the end of the last DA meeting. The substitutes for memories we are destroying will depict myself, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville escaping. We will then find you talking to slytherins, you will be a traitor to us, and we will still despise you. Well, Bottoms up."

She pulled a vial of light grey potion out of her robes. Knocking it back she turned and went to her dormitory

"Well that was unexpected but not entirely unwelcome. We gotta go to bed Ry even we need sleep." Jei whispered. She then pushed Harry towards his dorm as she moved off up towards her own.

If anyone was walking around Hogwarts the next morning they would have seen the twins, or rather not seen the twins as they practiced their stealth skills on the way to the room of requirement. When they reached the room, entering they found themselves in a dojo with what appeared to be a firing range

Walking over to the range they lined themselves up before the targets. Drawing their guns, they began to rapidly fire at the targets. When their clips where finished their percentages appeared. Jei had scored 95 accuracy while as usual Harry had beaten this with a 97accuracy.

Harry looked at the results and flashed his sister a Dark grin.

Jei laughing as she started to warm up on the mats. Harry joined her as they began the complex dance of Tai Chi and Capoeira that consisted of both their work out and warm up.

When finished they concentrated. The room morphed around them. The new layout consisted of two separate showers.

After washing up and changing for school they made their way down to the great hall.

They walked through the doors of the great hall and sat at the Slytherin table.

Sitting down neat to Draco and Blaise they grabbed bowels of porridge and began to eat. The hall fell silent at this special, not even the teachers were talking.

CRASH!

The whole hall turned toward the doors as they hit the inner wall of the hall. Stood in the door way was Minster Fudge, Dumbledore, Malfoy senior and a contingent of 12 Aurors.

"Minster what are you doing hear? Surly you have better things to be doing." Umbridge simpered

Lucius Malfoy sneered at her as Fudge said "Delores I'm in dire need of your services back at the ministry Albus will be reinstated and starting next year he will be watched by the new ministry representative at Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy."

The whole hall took a breath. They looked stunned until a Huffelpuff first year started cheering, the whole hall erupted a deafening cheer.

Even Harry, Jei and the Slytherins were celebrating; with a bit more decorum of course.

The hall had calmed down as people rushed to eat and get to class.

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

Everyone was eating in the great hall the next morning. Dumbledore was returning, therefore the morning lessons where cancelled.

Many people where still staring at the new additions to the Slytherin table, even more where scowling and glaring.

A lot of the student body had heard of how the golden group had split when the Potters where found to be consorting with the enemy, the slytherins. At the same time many people found that facet pathetic while others now thought the twins where traitors.

Dumbledore stood up and the hall went silent. "I am truly proud of Hogwarts and her students. You showed loyalty to al old man while under unique pressure to every house I award 100 points" the hall erupted in cheers

When the noise had quietened down Dumbledore began to speak again "I notice that some people have had a colour change while I was absent" with twinkling eyes he surveyed the Slytherin table Those ungrateful brats after all I did for them ... maybe this will sway some of the darker pureblood families, their children are paramount after all. This could work to my advantage better support them. Now I better make that announcement he thought.

"On Friday five new students will be arriving this is an early arrival for next year. I have decided on a resorting of their year mates as well as their sorting due to the fact that they may feel left out. I warn you now that we could be gaining another house as it is a time of war and in times of was another house stood in Hogwarts, The Le Fay, Members were the warriors of Hogwarts, true fighters to the core. Now finish your food and enjoy your free morning"

With the end of his small speech he sat down and began to eat.

With one last glance at the twins the rest of the hall followed suit.

* * *

Friday morning

* * *

Jei was positively bouncing on the balls of her feet as she stood with the other 5th years waiting the arrival of the rest of her boys.

When they were here the sorting would take place.

She could then properly greet Fei.

Harry laughed at her silly smile "I hope Heero doesn't kill anyone, Azkaban may actually be useful intact, Duo would not even leave rubble if they attempted to hold Heero their"

Draco laughed as he and Blaise joined the Twins. "I'm more worried about the trouble Jei Quatre and Duo seem to be capable of when left unattended together."

A new voice entered the conversation "We do seem to have corrupted Quat quite thoroughly, a job well done I say"

Whipping round Jei launched herself at the new comer

* * *

Owari Minna

Hope you like the time jumps are necessary as I couldn't think of anyway to introduce the pilots without rambling for a few chapters

The next chapter will be posted after I update The Damned

Please review I love the encouragement

Can I have someone ideas for Harry pairings please

I an also not posting the next chapter until I have 13 reviews so please Review

I am also a bit confuse as to whether I write what the pilots + Harry and Jei get up to over the summer

Or

Write a few small inserts with silly situations and important achievements / complications and to mainly fast forward to the new term

Opinionated feedback would help

ja

Jei


	6. Let's get sorted

I DON'T OWN A THING 'CEPT SOME CHEM' HOMEWORK

True Colours

* * *

Thoughts: aloha

Spells:_ aloha_

Sorting Hat: _aloha_

Sorting Hat in your head: **aloha**

Parseltounge: _aloha_

* * *

__

Last time:-

_A voice entered the conversation "We do seem to have corrupted Quat quite thoroughly, a job well done"_

_Turning round Jei launched herself at the new comer_

* * *

Harry laughed as Duo expertly caught Jei and swung her round leaving her back to the entrance hall.

Jei frowned "Duo are you hiding from Fei again? I'm not a shield, you have Heero for that?"

Sticking her tongue out at Duo she gazed over at the four figures making their way towards them.

"Fei doesn't look too angry, I think Ro threatened him. Then Quat told both of them to grow up, judging by the matching pouts their wearing, Tro's smirk and Quat's despairing gaze."

All who herd and understood this statement dissolved in laughter.

Professor McGonagall tisked "Calm down you will make a good impression on the new students"

Noticing an unknown teen with long chestnut hair in a braid to his thighs and violet eyes she asked "Hello dear, welcome to Hogwarts. You are?"

"Duo Maxwell, I run. I hide. I never lie." Duo smiled as he introduced himself. He ignored the snickering from some of the students

Professor McGonagall smiled back at him asking "Nice to meet you. Did you already know Mr and Miss Potter?"

With a big grin duo hugged both of the twins "Yep they're some of my best friends, the others will be here in about 2 minutes. Did Jei and Haz not tell you that the seven of us were best friends? Hell Jei is dating Fei"

After giving the twins a disapproving look she turned to the doors saying "No, they did not"

"Fei" Jei ran out of the entrance and into the arms of a Chinese teen with black eyes and hair pulled into a tight tail at the neck. Pulling her into a smouldering kiss, he plucked her from the ground and continued up the steps towards the entrance hall and other students.

With a smile professor McGonagall looked at the couple, seeing they were coming, abet in an unorthodox fashion she then studied the other new students. The shortest had blond hair and blue eyes. Their was another one with messy chocolate brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. The last had bright green eyes and auburn hair styled to have a single bang covering one eye. They were stood in a group with Harry, Duo and the 6th year Slytherin students 'were they still slytherins since they have yet to be resorted'. Harry and the new comers were rolling their eyes at the continued display.

With a smile Quatre noted that Jei and Fei had finally finished kissing though he was refusing to put her down. Turning to the professor he introduced them "Hello my name is Quatre Raberba Winner; Trowa Barton is on my right. Heero Yuy is on my left, the person currently keeping Jeiden out of trouble is Chang Wufei. I know that there is a dormitory set up for myself and the others but would it be possible for Haz and Jei to stay with us?"

Professor McGonagall looked at the blond teen who was introducing the new comers thinking: Very polite this Mr Winner, oh so the one with Potter hair is Mr Yuy, The one with Miss Potter is Mr Chang. The last one is Mr Barton.

Cutting off her thoughts she answered the question "I'll have to ask Headmaster Dumbledore Mr Winner but I'll see what I can do."

Turning to address the room "Everyone settle down, Mr Chang could you kindly place Miss Potter on her feet. Thank you. Mr Maxwell please behave your self. Merlin help us! For some reason I get the feeling that you are going to give the Weasley twins a run for their money this year. Now come on, your resorting is about to begin."

Turning she walked into the Great Hall, every one followed her. The pilots were the last to enter the hall.

Dumbledore stood up and announced "On with the sorting.

As the hat began to sing Harry glanced at Draco catching his eye as he realised that it almost was the song from their first year.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_Yet you may be in Le Fay _

_Truly Deadly and ready to fight_

_They'll guard your back_

_As one, day or night_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _

McGonagall stepped forward with a scroll; she began to call the names of new and old sixth years alike.

"Abbot Hannah"

Like any sorting she moved up and sat on the stool, placing the hat on her head.

"_Hufflepuff!"_ Hannah moved back to her usual table with a relived look on her face at remaining in her house.

The sorting progressed as everyone was in there usual house until

"Barton Trowa" was called.

Trowa moved up to the stool and picked up the hat, as soon as he touched it a call of

"_Le Fay!" _rang throughout the hall.

Professor McGonagall looked startled at his swift sorting, turning to Trowa she pointed to an empty table behind the Slytherins.

"There's your table dear" she said before calling out the next name as Trowa moved to sit down

Like Trowa, Wufei was sorted into Le Fay.

"Malfoy Draco"

Draco made his way to the stool and sat down.

Jei shot a puzzled look at Harry as Draco's sorting was taking a lot longer than his first year.

"_Le Fay!"_

Standing Draco moved to sit opposite Wufei.

Duo was also sorted into Le Fay but he chatted with the sorting hat until professor McGonagall told him to go sit down. With a grin he bowed to her and sat down.

"Potter Harry"

Harry moved to sit on the stool and placed the hat on his head.

**Hello again Mr Potter, or should it be Arashi. Let's see shall we. Umm… some truly difficult times in your past, a lot of pain as well yet there is happiness also. Interesting one you are. I would insist on Slytherin this time, except I once again have the option of Le Fay. No other place would suit you. Go your friends are waiting.**

"_Le Fay"_

The hall fell sigh lent. As Harry moved to sit next to Draco he could feel the searching stares and incredulous gazes.

"Potter Jeiden"

**Miss Potter, or is that Arashi. Your past is even bloodier than your brothers. I see you hold night and day, truly great works of art they are. I shall place you with your mate do not worry little one. **

"_Le Fay"_

The hall looked on in shock as once again a Potter was sorted into the new house.

With a smile on her face she slid onto the bench next to Fei and cuddled into his side as he put his arm around her.

Towards the end of the sorting Quatre and Heero joined the other pilots and Draco at the Le Fay house table.

After Blaize was resorted in to slytherin Dumbledore stood up. "As I'm sure you could tell we are welcoming 5 new students, and celebrating the return of an old house.

We also welcome a new Defence against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Malfoy who will be teaching next year as well. He has graciously agreed to come and teach early as Professor Delores Umbridge has been dismissed; now currently residing in Azkaban.

Let's get on with the feast. First I have a last few words 'bibbidi' 'bobbidi' 'boo'"

* * *

owari

I'm sorry it took so long to get an update sorted out but I have exams and all that jazz.

I'm updating as much as possiable the danmed should be updated soon as well.

* * *

please review : I may be greedy but I want 18 reviews before I update again

Ja

Jei


	7. The food is served

I DON'T OWN THIS

True Colours

* * *

Thoughts: aloha

Spells:_ aloha_

Parseltounge: _aloha_

* * *

_Last time:- _

_Let's get on with the feast. First I have a last few words 'bibbidi' 'bobbidi' 'boo'"_

* * *

Duo looked at the others and with a totally straight face said "He's nuttier than we are." He then broke down and began to laugh. 

Jei, Quat and Haz also began to laugh the other four at the table shared looks. Rolling their eyes they stopped their respective partners.

While Draco put his arm around Haz to prevent him from ending on the floor.

When Harry calmed down he pulled away from Draco with a blush and muttered thank you.

Seeing Duo about to comment Heero captured his mouth in a searing kiss.

Draco raised his eyebrow.

With a smirk Harry answered it's the fastest way for Heero to shut him up. Same goes for Jei and Quat when Wufei and Trowa are around.

"What about you?" Draco enquired.

"Nah, I don't have a boyfriend." Harry stated.

Heero cut in "It would work though, we just have to find someone that can keep you out of trouble…"

"Ro I want to eat" Duo wined

Jei explained to Draco "when we're all together we all start eating when everyone is ready, sort of like a messed up family dinner arrangement. It supposed to help us talk about the problems we've caused through the day.

Draco laughed as they all filled their plates and began to eat.

Half way through the meal Wufei nudged Jei in the side.

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow "what was that for? I haven't done anything yet"

With a smirk Heero spoke "That's the point, I like Draco and all but you have yet to say who he is and why you accept him now, why are your Giffindork friends glaring at you?

Jei blushed "Well Draco is the Son of Assistant M, so he knows, and is totally cool with it. The main slytherin fifth year population is the same. Don't worry though they can't talk. The Giffindork don't want to be associated with a murderous traitor, so they jumped ship."

With that they continued with the feast joking, talking and generally laughing at the antics of Duo, Jei and Quatre.

There was a small fiasco with desert, wherein Duo and Quat tried to create an edible explosive.

This didn't quite work the way they planned, but it did provide some brilliant entertainment when it blew up in there faces.

Thanks to Draco's quick thinking with a shield charm the others stayed clean.

Dumbledore stood up "Will Le Fay house stay behind in the great hall as you need to be made aware of the arrangements regarding your house. Off to bed the rest of you all go."

After everyone else had left the hall Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Lucius Malfoy approached the table.

With a broad smile Dumbledore waved his hand.

The House colours appeared. They were an iridescent white and an ice blue that seemed to tint silver with fresh frost.

"Now due to the number of people in this house you will be aloud a quiddich team. You will also be entered in the house points system, due to the few members of this house every point awarded will be doubled, unless the total is over 100 points.

You will be shown to your dormitory by your head of house in a minute.

The head of Le Fay is the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher; in this case it's Professor Malfoy."

Turning towards The doors to the Hall Dumbledore finished saying "Lucius I believe they should get to bed I trust you can sort out the rest.

Goodnight. Minerva, Severus you should help Lucius settle his new students."

Professor Snape spoke "We've got it under control Minerva, you go to bed."

With a nod she bid them good night and left the hall.

While the professor's where talking Heero was signing instructions to all of them.

When Draco had first signed affirmative and a question back to him he was slightly shocked.

He soon overcame the surprise and continued to question the Ex-slytherin and Ex-Gryffindors about the castle, her teachers, their lessons and the rules.

Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei adding their own questions and comments ware appropriate

Turning around to look at the students Professor Snape was shocked they were quiet and patiently waiting except for the weird gestures they were all making even Draco.

Lucius seeing Severus's diverted attention he looked at his new students, he got a huge shock. They were using pilot hand signals, even his son. Thinking fast he spoke up "follow me now; you eight will explain when we reach your house common room. Severus you should come too after they have explained we will discuss the rules of my house. Come"

Turning swiftly the professors lead the eight of them away from the great hall and toward the highest level of the castle.

This was a place that was rarely visited by students and professors alike. It had fallen into disuse after the house of Le Fay had temporally disbanded.

Eventually they slowed down as they came to the corridor that held the entrance to their new house.

Guarding the entrance to the corridor where two statues that appeared to be a cross between a bear and a human.

Upon seeing these Jei whispered "Joining's"

When she passed the stone sentinels Jei realised that it was a gallery.

A gallery dedicated to her and Haz's family. Paintings of their ancestors like Waylader, Druss, Morning Star, Bladedancer, Decado, Jianna, Tarantio and the Dammed.

They watched the silent visitors.

Professor Malfoy stopped at the last painting within the gallery, Hewla.

She ignored the other people in the gallery as she addressed Jei and Haz. "It is good to finally meet you on earth grandchildren.

Everybody listen to my questions answer all three correctly and I will give you the password. I will ask all three before you can answer any"

"Question 1. Who was the Dammed, and what did he do to gain his title"

"Question 2. To which people did the steppes belong?"

"Question 3. What blades where night and day fashioned after?"

* * *

Owari there you go people the next update.

I didnt get my 18 reviews :'(

hope you enjoy, thankyou eternaly to all those people who have reviewed.

ja

jei !


	8. Meet the Family

I THINK FAN FICTION SEZ' IT ALL. NO?

True Colours

* * *

Thoughts: aloha

Spells:_ aloha_

Parseltounge: _aloha_

* * *

_Last time:- _

"_Question 1. Who was the Dammed, and what did he do to gain his title"_

"_Question 2. To which people did the steppes belong?"_

"_Question 3. What blades where night and day fashioned after?"_

* * *

Severus turned to the twins snidely he commented "Always have to be special don't you. Well potter" 

Before even Wufei could react the sentinels at the entrance had begun to stir.

With a voice like ice Hewla spoke "You will leave mine alone if you wish to see another sunrise Severus Snape."

Even as she finished speaking Jianna spoke "You know naught of our family. How will you stand against the unknown as well as legends. For you have surely heard of some of us. Can you name the Guardian of Le Fay?"

"No" Lucius Malfoy intoned I do not recognise any of you"

Hewla spoke again a smirk in her voice "Children why don't you introduce your family, tell them a little about us as well"

Jei stepped forwards "As you wish Gram." She pointed to Hewla's portrait. "This is Hewla, known as the Old Woman, maker of Night and Day"

At that Snape and the Malfoy's blanched, while the pilots looked intrigued. They agreed to keep sigh lent until the end of the introductions.

Haz then spoke "To the left of Gram, behind me are the Brothers Tarantio and Dace. With Tarantio depicted, they are the Daroth Slayer."

Jei continued "Next to Tio is Jarek Mace, the Morning Star defeater of the Vampyre Kings.

Then Olek Skilganon, a brilliant General of Naashan he led the slaughter of Perasoplis, wielder of Night and Day he is the Dammed.

The last portrait on the left is Decado the Ice killer, Leader of the thirty, defeater of the Templars, member of the Dragon. He is of Jianna and Skilganon's line

To the Right of Gram there is the Eternal, Witch Queen of Naashan, Jianna. She is of Hewla's Line, Commander of the Joinings.

Next to her is Tenaka Khan the Prince of Shadows, of the Earl of Bronze and Ulric. Half blood member of the Dragon. He is Bladedancer the torchbearer, uniter of the Nadir people under one Clan, the Dragon. His wife was Renya, a joining, she was half panther.

We then have the legendary assassin Dakeyras, better known as Waylander the slayer. One of the best crossbow masters throughout history. He recovered the armour of bronze and saved a whole nation by avenging and protecting his family.

Lastly but by no means least we have Deathwalker, Druss the legend. He wielded of the axe Snaga the Sender. Druss was one of the most Honourable of out family he lived by a strict code:-

'_Never violate a woman, nor harm a child._

_Do not lie, cheat or steal. _

_These are things for lesser men._

_Protect the weak against the evil strong. _

_And never allow thoughts of gain _

_Lead you into the pursuit of evil.'"_

When she had finished both twins stood in the middle of the corridor, framed by the Joinings, their backs to the entrance.

Lucius Malfoy was still pale as he spoke "We will talk of this inside, but first we must answer the questions the Lady asked."

Hewla spoke "You who are not of my blood must try to answer them, for Jeiden and Hazrien it would mealy be reciting family history. Which I'm sure they get enough of at home. I will ask each question again, you will answer each before the next one is proposed. When all three are answered correctly I will grant you entry. I will also give you the password.

The first is easy; Jei has just told you the answer

Who was the Dammed, and what did he do to gain his title"

Quatre stepped forward answering "Olek Skilganon was the Dammed, He ordered and participated in the massacre at Perasoplis."

Hewla nodded to him "Correct, now the next one requires knowledge of ancient history.

To which people did the steppes belong?"

Snape stepped forward as Quatre had done, with a confident voice he answered "The steppes belonged to the Nadir people"

"Again you are correct" Hewla intoned.

She then asked the next question with a vicious smile "What blades where night and day fashioned after?"

Duo stepped forward with a grin "They are biased on the swords of Blood and Fire. Yet they are also modelled on Snaga as they contain demons with the blades, making their wielder almost invincible if they are a good with swords."

Hewla laughed "I had hoped to through you all with that question I admit. Well done young Shinigami, your friendship with mine is duly appreciated.

I will grant you entrance. The password is Karis."

When Hewla was finished Tarantio spoke "Do not let the old fool command you, learn from the Warrior woman whose name guards your door."

Hewla's portrait then moved to the side and the entrance to Le Fay appeared. Duo stepped forward and entered the shadowed passage. The other pilots and Draco followed.

Jei and Haz gently bowed to their family and began to move towards the entrance yet as they did Druss spoke.

"Let your mind be guarded by Dros Delnoch, the walls have yet to fall to enemy hands. It was prophesied that they never would when guarded by our blood, we shall all guard your fortress with all we have as we stand together as a family should. Remember little ones, you are not alone, do not forget our family strengths and customs." With a smile he finished

The twins nodded small smiles gracing their faces while their eyes held tears. Their family was with them, they were not alone.

Jarek Mace spoke "I feel that we will meet soon keep your wits, do not let our enemies join with yours. Remember acceptance is needed to survive. We love you never forget that. Give our enemies hell."

They nodded and walked through the shadowed entrance heads held high.

"Protect our Son and Daughter, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy for they are more fragile than you know." Dakeyras whispered.

Wish barely discernable nods the two men followed the children into the unknown minds whirling with new information, questions and fears.

* * *

Owari 

Hope you like.

Can I have some more reviews please - I'm greedy.

Ja

Jei


End file.
